Typically, gauge drivers that are controlled by integrated circuits use external transistors to drive the gauge with the base or the gate of the transistor being controlled by the integrated circuit. External transistors are used because they are less sensitive than integrated circuits to high voltages across the air core gauge caused by transient supply voltages. Typical high density integrated circuits sustain damage or disruption of operation when such voltages, which are often on the order of 40 volts, are received. Additionally, the typical gauge drive system using external transistors is a three-stage driver that requires additional external components to maintain proper feedback. What is desired is an integrated circuit gauge drive system minimizing the need for external components.